Once Upon a Time Season 5 rewrite
by SS-Swanqueen
Summary: What I think should have happened in the winter mid season finale and continued. From the perspective of a Chipped Bug.
1. Chapter 1

The REAL season 5 episode 11,

Dedicated to my beloved Chipped bug.

It's not quite a full episode and I feel like it has some plot holes but it is only my second fan fic ever so I hope you can forgive me. Constructive criticism always welcome. If I get enough follows I may write episode 12 and continue on, if people like this story. Thanks.

 **Scene 1: We are in the loft with Regina, Zelena and Green Bean. Regina is sat in an armchair, looking warily at Zelena, sat on the sofa with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face as she looks lovingly at the daughter in her arms. Robin is somewhere in the woods with the merry men and Rowland.**

Zelena: You are so beautiful, I could just eat you up, yes I could! **(Looking up at Regina, who was scrutinizing the redhead)** Oh, c'mon sis, it's not like I'd actually hurt my own child, it's just what people say. She's so beautiful, aren't you? Yes!

Regina: I didn't say a thing. And if you keep talking to her like that, she's going to grow up thinking you're an imbecile. Course, she wouldn't be far wrong. **(Eye roll)**

Zelena: Careful sis, I have my magic back now.

Regina: Indeed, but if you even so much as spark near the baby, I'll be sending you over the rainbow quicker than you can click your heels together.

 **Zelena huffs while she contemplates this.**

Zelena: How did you do it? **(She says, looking inquisitively at her little sister)**

Regina: Do what?

Zelena: Give up magic, for Henry? How on earth did you do it?

Regina: I… I just did. It wasn't easy, believe me, and there were moments when I just didn't feel like I could anymore, but seeing how proud of me he was, how happy it made him, it made everything worthwhile.

Zelena: Do you think…? I mean… Could you help me?

Regina: **(Surprised)** To not do magic?

Zelena: I know, shock horror, I'm not exactly jumping for joy at the idea, but, if I could just try. I mean, if it's one of the provisos of seeing my little green bean, then it'll be worth all the hard work. Right?

Regina: You're serious?

 **Zelena just nods**

Regina: **(Reluctantly)** Ok, but we do this my way.

Zelena: Yes boss. **(Mock salutes)**

 **Meanwhile at 108 Mifflin Street, the Charmings are all sat around the dining table**

Emma: He's been playing me this whole time, he's been planning this all along, and now he's bringing the dark ones to Storybrooke, all of them.

MM: Emma, this is not your fault, we were all blind to what Hook was doing. We were just so happy with the idea of you being in love, we couldn't see what was happening right under our noses.

David: If anyone's to blame in all of this, it's Hook. He's the one doing what the darkness wants.

Emma: But I'm the one who made him a dark one, I risked everyone's lives for my own selfish reasons and now all hell is going to break loose. Literally!

Henry: Ma, it's not like you knew what was going to happen, and the main thing is you're not going to have to fight by yourself, we'll be there, all of us.

Emma: Thanks kid, **(cups his face so that she is eye level with her son)** but this dark magic, it's not like the magic you've seen before, it's not like my old magic, or your mom's magic, hell, it's not even like Zelena's magic. And… and I don't want you to get hurt again because of me.

Henry: **(knocks Emma's hand away)** Then let me help you. It'll be like old times, us working together to take down the bad guy. Please, Ma, I can do this.

 **Emma contemplates this for a moment**

Emma: Ok. I know you can.

Henry: **(beaming at his success)** So, what's the plan?

 **Hook is standing with the dark ones by the pond.**

Hook: **(addressing Nimue and Rumplevoice)** I've helped you, now you help me. How do I get rid of the bloody crocodile?

Rumplevoice: Well that's easy, you don't.

Hook: **(clenching his jaw)** But you said….

Rumplevoice: First things first, dearie! We need to accomplish what we set out to accomplish.

Hook: And how long is that going to take

Rumplevoice: Well that all depends

Hook: On what?

Rumplevoice: On how long it takes for you to shut yer trap!

Nimue: **(shouting)** Boys! **(Sickly sweet)** Boys, boys. If we want to achieve our goal we have to take a page out of the hero's handbook and work together. **(Snapping)** So stop this childish bickering and start thinking like the dark ones you are! **(She simultaneously hits them over the backs of their heads with each hand.)** Now get to work.

 **All the dark ones disappear in a puff of red smoke.**

 **Gold's pawn shop, gold is looking at a picture of him and Belle on their wedding day, by the well which Belle's father took. He turns to throw it at the wall but it is caught by a mysterious hooded figure. It is Zoso.**

Zoso: It's good to see you old friend. **(Places picture on one of the cabinets)**

Gold: You are not my friend. **(Pointing accusatory finger at Zoso).** You're a monster, and you made me a monster. Now get out of my shop, before I throw you out.

Zoso: Ah, so the coward became a hero. I'm so proud of you. Of course, I always knew you'd be great, after all you took me in, thinking I was a lowly, sick old man, so, Rumpelstiltskin, how's hero life treating you.

Gold: Did you not hear me? I said get out!

Zoso: That bad hm? Yes I suppose I'd be disappointed too. As hard as you tried, all these years later you're still left without a son, and without a wife aren't you?

Gold: I know what you're trying to do Zoso, you forget, I was a dark one far longer than you, I know all the tricks and traps, I invented most of them, so I'm telling you, leave now, because I'll never fall for it, I'll never embrace the darkness again. Never.

Zoso: Suit yourself, but I must warn you, old friend, there's a war coming to Storybrooke, and soon you'll have no choice but to embrace the darkness, because that's all that'll be left! **(Maniacal laughter before disappearing into cloud of red smoke)**

 **Gold rings a number on his cell phone, goes straight through to voice mail, leaves a message**

Gold: Belle, I, I know you don't want anything to do with me right now, but I just, I need to know you're safe. Hook has brought all the dark ones back from the underworld, and if that includes dark me, your heart could be in more danger than you thought. Please, Belle, just, just be safe.

 **The Mills-Swan-Charmings are Back at Mifflin**

Regina: **(Furious)** Hook did what?

David: He…

 **Regina holds up a hand to silence him.**

Regina: It doesn't matter, what matters is finding a way to stop it.

MM: We already have a plan.

David: Emma came up with it.

Emma: Actually, it was more Henry's idea. He's a smart kid.

Henry: Ma, don't sell yourself short, you did all the legwork.

Regina: So what is this plan?

MM: Ok, so Emma has been in the library researching all morning.

David: That cuff that was used on Zelena, to stop her magic.

MM: She's figured out a way to make them.

Henry: **(To Regina)** If you and Ma use both light and dark magic together, you'll be able to forge new cuffs, maybe enough for all the dark ones.

Regina: **(Sarcastically)** That's a great idea, there's just one problem! How are we going to get the dark ones to wear the cuffs?

Emma: **(Knowingly)** Leave that to me.

 **Emma and Regina are in the vault**

Regina: So, how do we make these cuffs?

Emma: I don't know how to make the cuffs.

Regina: but you said…

Emma: I know what I said.

Regina: So there isn't a way to stop this… this darkness from spreading.

Emma: No, there is a way. I just couldn't let anybody know what it was.

Regina: Emma…

Emma: Regina, remember back in Camelot? You promised to destroy the darkness if it was the last thing you did.

Regina: I don't like where this is going.

Emma: I need you to keep that promise now. And more than that, you can't tell anyone else.

Regina: **(Growing Scared)** Emma. What are you talking about?

Emma: The only way to get rid of the darkness. Regina, I'm going to use Excalibur to absorb all of the darkness

Regina: But then somebody would have to… **(Realisation, tears in her eyes)**...No, Emma.

Emma: **(Also sobbing)** Yes, after the blade absorbs the darkness I need you to… I need you to do what I asked you when I gave you the dagger. I need you… to destroy me.

Regina: **(Whispering)** Emma!

Emma: **(Desperate)** Please, Regina, it's the only way to protect everyone, to protect you, to protect my parents, to protect Henry.

Regina: I can't.

Emma: You said you wanted to be a saviour… This is what saviours do. Please Regina. Protect them.

Regina: **(Contemplating)** Ok.

 **They share a sad smile.**

 **Back by the pond, all the dark ones are gathered as a full moon comes up.**

Nimue: **(Inhaling deeply)** It's time. Dark ones! After many a millennia we are finally here! We finally have a chance to make the world how we want it! We finally have a chance to snuff out the light. For good.

 **David, MM, Henry, Regina and Emma charge round the corner just then. All brandishing weapons, David his sword, MM her bow, Henry has a sword too and Emma has Excalibur and Regina obviously has magic**

Regina: Not so fast, Dinosaur. This is our town, and though we don't mind visitors, you've outstayed your welcome! Emma, Now!

 **Emma holds up Excalibur which begins to glow red as it absorbs all the dark ones. She then hands it to Regina.**

Emma: Ok Regina, I'm Ready.

MM: Ready? Ready for what.

Emma: Don't you see, it's the only way to get rid of the darkness and protect you all!

Henry: Mom? What's going on?

Emma: I love you kid, but I have to do this.

 **Realisation hits is teary eyed now.**

David: **(Grabs onto Emma's wrist)** Emma, no. I am not going to lose my little girl again. I love you, we all do.

Emma: And I love all of you… which is why I've got to do this! Regina, I'm ready. Do it.

Regina: Henry, (Sad smile) my beautiful little prince. I love you. So, so much. Forgive me.

 **Regina then turns the blade on herself and plunges it into her stomache, collapsing. Emma returns to her normal self.**

Emma: **(Screaming and rushing to catch the brunette)** Regina!

 **She crouches on the floor with Regina cradled in her arms. Her head bowed over to protect Regina. MM is crying, her face in the nook of David's neck and Henry is frozen, crumpled to his knees.**

Emma: **(Whispering and sobbing)** No. No. No no no! Regina! Why did you do that? You're so stupid! No. Regina. No. Please, wake up. No. No. No!

 **Realisation hits Emma. She slides Excalibur out of Regina.**

Emma: I'm going to bring you back Regina. I promise.

 **She lays Regina down gently, then rushes over to the pond and holds Excalibur up to the moon.**

David: Emma, what are you doing?

Emma: I'm going to get her back!

David: By going to the underworld? That's crazy. And dangerous.

MM: Emma, you might not be able to bring her back. Or worse, you might get stuck down there. It's not worth it.

Emma: **(Whispering, looking at Regina's lifeless body)** She is always worth it.

 **Then the portal is conjured. MM realises what Emma means. And takes Emma's hand**

MM: **(Still choking back tears)** Then I'm coming with you.

David: **(Taking MM's hand.)** Me too.

Henry: **(Taking Emma's other hand, also choking back tears, voice breaking** ) And me. **(Emma gives him pointed look as if to say no.)** She's my mum.

 **Emma sad smiles at him and squeezes his hand as if to say ok. Then they all walk through the portal together.**


	2. Chapter 2

OUAT Season 5, Episode 12

Ok, so, I actually got a lot more responses than I thought I would on my episode 11 and truthfully, I would have written an episode 12 anyway so, without any further ado….

 **Scene 1: Emma, Mary Margaret, David and Henry all emerge in the Underworld, which looks like a dystopian Storybrooke, they're at outside the library, the clocktower has fallen down, its hands pointed to 8:15, Everybody is still weeping, Emma glances back through the portal, taking one last look at Regina's still body before the portal closes. Mary Margaret gently rests a hand on her shoulder, smiling sadly at her.**

 **MM:** Don't worry Emma, we'll find her!

 **Emma:** How can you be so sure?

 **David:** We're Charmings remember, it's what we do.

 **Emma:** **(Nodding her head)** I know, I know. **(Looking to Henry)** C'mon Kid, let's find our Regina. **(Forcing a smile)** Also, we're going to need a code name…

 **Henry: (Beaming)** How about….

 **He gets interrupted as a loud growl pierces everyone's ears, and a giant black dog with three heads comes charging towards them, its mouths foaming, as it bares its teeth. The heroes bare there weapons.**

 **Emma: (Shouting over the noise)** What the hell is that thing?

 **MM:** It's Cerberus!

 **Emma: (Incredulous)** Seriously!

 **Cerberus swipes a huge paw at Emma, she dodges it, but its claw skimmed her stomach, leaving a scratch.**

 **Henry:** Ma! You ok?

 **Emma:** Yeah kid, just a scratch. Fight now, ask later right?

 **Cerberus swipes another hug paw at her which she dodges, and Mary Margaret plunges her sword into it, pinning it to the kerb, and causing the dog to howl.**

 **MM:** **(Growling, in her adrenalin pumped state)** Right!

 **David makes quick work of pinning the other forepaw to the kerb with his sword, drawing another ear-splitting howl from the creature, then Emma freezes the dog's heads with her magic whilst Henry rushes its torso, plunging his sword into its chest. The dog falls onto its side, defeated.**

 **Emma and Henry embrace.**

 **Henry: (Laughing and breathless)** Operation Hercules…I think we should call it… Operation Hercules.

 **Scene 2: Regina awakens in what seems like her bed, and tries to sit up, wincing at the pain in her stomach and she slowly remembers her sacrifice. She hears familiar voices arguing downstairs and she listens to them intently, trying to figure out who they belong to.**

 **Voice 1: (Hysterical)** What on earth was she thinking? Playing hero to those- those heroes?!

 **Regina: (Gasping)** Mother?

 **Cora:** And after they all turned on her, after Snow White herself had the gall to kill me!

 **Voice 2:** Now now, we always knew that our little girl was meant for greatness, and you were the one that turned them against her, trying to break her, just as you always have!

 **Regina: (A sad smile gracing her lips)** Daddy.

 **Cora:** I had to, she wouldn't have wanted me otherwise, and she already tried killing me, twice!

 **Henry Sr.:** And you have questions as to why that is? I only ever wanted her to be happy, but you wreaked that happiness for your own social gain!

 **Regina had heard enough, so she got out of bed, and changed into her best pantsuit and descended the stairs all whilst listening to excuses of 'I didn't have a heart' and 'well she actually DID kill me' from Cora and Henry Sr. respectively. And she enters the study…**

 **Regina: (Commanding, in her best evil queen voice.)** Enough!

 **Cora and Henry Sr. look to their daughter. They are stood quite close together, heads almost touching and both smiling. Those smiles fade into worry and their shoulders slump in shame as Regina stalks towards them, and the fire in her eyes makes them part and stand back as she brushes past them, reaching for the decanter of whiskey in its usual place. She pours herself a glass and takes a long, slow sip, her eyes closed as she drinks, still facing the wall instead of her parents. Finally she turns back round, her teeth bared as she acknowledges her parents.**

 **Regina: (upset)** Isn't it enough that I died, never having my happy ending, without you here to remind me why?!

 **Cora:** Regina, I…

 **Regina:** Oh, save it mother!

 **Henry Sr.:** **(Softly)** Regina... **(Steps cautiously towards his daughter and gently puts a hand on her shoulder. She turns into him and he hugs her tightly, cupping her head with one hand whilst his other gently rubs her back and she sobs into his chest.)** I know sweetheart, I know. It hurts, but its ok to cry now, you are so strong.

 **Cora stands there, astounded at how well Henry comforts their daughter, and saddened by the fact her daughter will never need her that way.**

 **Regina: (Sobbing)** I'm so sorry daddy!.. I thought I had to… I'm so so sorry.

 **Henry:** Hush child, its ok, its ok.

 **Regina:** I just wanted to find my happiness.

 **Scene 3: The heroes are sat, nursing there wounds from the battle with Cerberus and trying to come up with a plan.**

 **Emma:** Ok, so where do we look first? This place looks a lot like Storybrooke so we should search everywhere where Regina would usually be right?

 **MM:** Right, so, where is that exactly?

 **Henry:** Home, The loft, Granny's and The Town Hall… And, the book room in the sorcerer's mansion?

 **David:** Also, maybe we should search the lake first, since that's the last place we saw her.

 **MM:** Good thinking, ok so I'll go with David to the mansion and Emma and Henry go to the lake.

 **Emma:** No, we aren't splitting up. We've already been attacked once, and I won't lose another member of my family.

 **MM nods, understanding completely now the feelings that Emma has for Regina.**

 **Emma:** Ok then, let's go to the lake.

 **Scene 4: The heroes arrive at the lake, and search every inch of the area surrounding it, going through shrubbery, searching the woods and rocks, calling Regina's name. They all return to the meeting point, Henry, David and MM still look hopeful but Emma is feeling deflated.**

 **Emma:** She isn't here.

 **MM:** There are still a few places she could be Emma. It's important that we don't lose hope.

 **Emma:** I know, it's just hard when the woman who I… **(She pauses, realising her almost slip)** owe so much, is out there and we have no idea where, or even if we can take her back to Storybrooke with us once we do find her!

 **MM:** You can't think like that. We can do this Emma, YOU can do this.

 **Henry:** Yeah, Ma, come on, we'll find her, and then, we're going to bring her home, just like you did with me in Neverland, and we did with you in the Enchanted Forest when you turned into the dark one.

 **Emma:** Ok, let's keep looking. The mansion?

 **Scene 5: Regina doesn't know what happened, only that one minute she was standing with her parents, and the next minute they were lying on the floor, seemingly fast asleep, so now she was rushing around her home, trying desperately to concoct some antidote, because obviously she already tried to kiss them awake. But then came a knock at her door. She approached it cautiously, not knowing who could be there. She opened the door, and stood there was a man with flaming hair, a pale complexion, and dark clothes with a fire in his eyes.**

 **Regina:** What the hell are you supposed to be?

 **Hades: (Nasally voice, smarmy)** Regina, baby! I'm Hades, lord of the underworld, king of darkness. And apparently I owe a lot of my customers to your handiwork, it's a pleasure to finally meet you!

 **He forcefully grabs her hand and kisses it sloppily, waggling his eyebrows. She wipes the hand on her blouse, a disgusted scowl on her face.**

 **Regina:** Would you mind explaining to me then, WHY, my parents are asleep on the floor of my study?

 **Hades:** Well, you see, I wanted to see about making a deal with you, and I don't like doing my deals in public so I had to have them put to sleep, don't worry though, they'll wake up as soon as you either agree to the deal or disagree. Alright tuts?

 **Regina:** That all depends on the deal.

 **Hades:** Straight to the chase, I always liked that about you Queeny, you always want to get straight to the point. Its admirable, really it is, I always thought that…

 **Regina: (Interrupting and snapping)** Get on with it!

 **Hades:** Alright, alright, so there's a certain individual in the Overworld, goes by the name of Meg, not important, what is important is that she got stolen from me by an athlete no less, and they got married, had kids and lived the business years ago. You agree to slip him this potion, which will kill him and all the males in his line, and I'll let you go back there, no questions asked.

 **Regina: (Smirking knowingly, sarcastically)** Oh,so all I have to do to go back to Storybrooke is slip him this potion? And there is absolutely no other way of getting back to that world?

 **Hades:** Unless you got a true love that would literally walk through hell for you, not a chance.

 **Regina:** Well then…

 **Scene 6:** **All the heroes are stood outside the door of 108 Mifflin street and Have been listening to what was going on inside. Emma bursts through the door, sword drawn in one hand, a fireball in the other, Henry followed behind with his sword, then Mary Margaret with bow and arrow and David with a sword. Regina and Hades both look to them astounded.**

 **Emma:** Sorry to speak on Regina's behalf, but she does NOT accept your deal.

 **Regina:** Emma..?

 **Emma:** (Beaming at Regina, sarcastically) Sorry we took so long, there was a traffic jam on the River Styx. We've come to take you home.

 **Hades:** If you're so good at eavesdropping you would've heard that only her true love can take her home.

 **Regina:** Emma..?

 **Emma: (Sincerely. Taking Regina's hands)** Regina… I'm not good at saying this, I haven't had a lot of people to say it to. But I've literally been through hell for you. Twice. And, just in case actions don't actually speak louder than words, I love you, and I've come to take you home.

 **Regina:** **(Incredulous)** You love me? **(Turning to David and Mary Margaret.)** And you're ok with this?

 **MM:** I know, it's a lot to take in, and there's a lot of history there, but if you can sacrifice yourself for my daughter, I'd say you were more than worthy of her love.

 **Regina: (Turning back to Emma)** You actually love me?

 **Emma: (Grinning)** Crazy, right?

 **Regina kisses Emma and a bright light emits from them, Hades flies into a fit of rage as Cora and Henry Sr.** **wake up.**

 **Emma: (Gasping)** Wow!

 **Henry Jr. rushes to his mothers hugging them both tightly.**

 **Cora: (Looking at Regina)** So, the saviour is your true love?

 **Henry Sr.: (Seeing his daughter's smile)** It appears so, **(Smiling at Henry Jr.)** and who might this young man be?

 **Henry Jr.:** My name is Henry Mills, I'm your grandson!

 **Hades:** **(Ruining the moment, hes turned red and is flaming so much it doesn't seem like he's going to calm down he screeches)** Enough!

 **Everybody, startled, turns to the man.**

 **Hades:** I've had it with all this Happy Sappy crap. Time for a bit of blood and gore in my opinion, if you want to get back home to your happily ever after, you have to defeat ME!


	3. Chapter 3

Due to University and a lack of inspiration for the rest of this fic, it is being discontinued, sorry guys.


End file.
